This invention relates to a valve and more particularly to a valve for injecting or ejecting fluid to or from a fluid stream flowing through a path in the valve body.
King and Kendall in U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,324 disclose a valve which may be used for injecting fluid additives into a flowing stream in a manufacturing process in which the valve closure means is located in the flowing process stream. The valve may be partially disassembled for cleaning without shutting down the manufacturing process in which the valve operates. This valve utilizes a grooved stem 40 to supply additives to the process flow stream with the grooves being enclosed by a stem cylinder 30 into which stem 40 is fitted. Disassembly problems may be created if a cementitious additive is injected which, if the time and temperature conditions were right after the valve was closed off, could cement parts 30 and 40 together.